I hate this part right here
by Her-xName
Summary: - "Sakura Haruno, why did you want to become famous?" "That's easy. Revenge." "Revenge? Against who?" She turned to the camera, smiling. "He knows who he is. He said I would be nothing without him. Look at me now."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: "Sakura Haruno, why did you want to become famous?" "Thats easy. Revenge." "Revenge? Against who?" She turned to the camera, smiling. "He knows who he is. He said I would be nothing without him. Look at me now."

---  
_  
"S-Shinaru-kun.. Please let go," Her weak voicr echoed threw his ears meaninglessly as he ignored her plea's. "Shinaru!"_

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Slap. Her eyes widened in fear as she recoiled back, clutching onto the cheek he smacked. "Y-you.."

"I think it's time you left, Sakura." His words were so cold, Sakura could of sworn she saw his breath in the air. She nodded shakily, grabbing onto her bag before rushing to the exit.

Shinaru grabbed onto her arm, forcing her towards her. "Come back again tomorrow," He hissed at her, "And be ready to give your self up to me."

No..

--

Sakura woke up with a jolt, cold sweat rushing down the sides of her face. She was breathing heavily, as if she had just been under water. He was sufforcating her, without even trying.

Sakura moaned, placing her forehead between her palms. Why couldn't he just stop haunting her?

* * *

  
"Good Morning, Wondergirls!" The reporters voice echoed threw the quiet halls as Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten all walked threw, side by side.

"G-good morning," Hinata stuttered softly, smiling sweetly at the reporter. Tenten shot them the peace sign, while Ino let out a girly laugh. Sakura smiled, "Ohayo! Shall we get the interview started?"

The reporters looked at eachother, slightly startled by the girls obvious energy. But, nonetheless, they smiled back at them, nodding their head. "Hai, follow us please."

"Gladly," Ino giggled before leading them in.

xoxoxox

"Hinata Hyuuga actually did that?!" The reported exclaimed, taken by shock. Tenten laughed, nodding her head. Her hair had been done in two cute buns, the way it was always worn when they were going to be on TV. Her bright, carmel colored eyes were shining brightly as she showed them her killer smile. "You bet! Hinata always gets so angry when perverts try hitting on his, so she broke his nose." Hinata blushed, her long, navy blue hair covering her red cheeks as she was trying to hide behind their leader, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura let out a cheery laugh, her attitude almost as bright as her pink hair. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with happiness as she ruffled Hinata's hair, "Eh, don't be shy because of that, Hinata-chan! That is something to be proud of!" Hinata groaned, fixing her hair. "Yah, can we make fun of Ino-chan now?"

The reporters laughed, turning the camera onto Ino, who had been sitting next to Hinata. Sakura scoffed, "Ino enjoies the attention, Hinata. We can't possibly embarress her."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, her long blond hair in a high pony tail while her bright blue eyes shimmered childishly. "You got that right, forehead!"

"What is up with the weird nicknames you and Sakura keep calling eachother?" The reporter asked Ino, who laughed as an answer. Sakura laughed as well, reaching over Hinata to poke Ino's shoulder.

"Haha, go ahead Ino-pig. Tell them!" Ino laughed, nodding her head as she began to tell them the story about how Sakura had a big forehead.

The girls continued to joke around some more as the reporters shot them a few more questions. Finally, they shot the camera to Sakura, since she was the leader. "Haruno Sakura, why did you want to become famous? What made you want to make this magnificent band, Wondergirls?"

Sakura blinked twice, shocked by the random question. She felt Tenten tense beside her, shooting her a worried glance. Sakura smiled at the reporter, "You want the truth?" She teased him.

They both nodded their heads, fixing the camera so it was on Sakura. She turned to the camera, smiling. "That's easy. Revenge," She told them, the smile never leaving  
her face.

The reporters shot eachother a confused look, "How would you becoming famous give you revenge?" Sakura smiled, not saying anything. "Who do you want revenge against?"

She sighed, knowing they wouldn't stop bothering her unless she answered. "He knows who he is. He said I would be nothing without him. Look at me now." She shot them a peace sign, while Tenten cut in.

"Sorry, guys. That's all the questions we can answer for today! Please, remember to buy our newest album! Wondergirls, Out!" They all waved before entering their van.

"Ok, lets go, John." Ino told the driver sternly as Sakura sunk into her seat, sighing. "That was close."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: "Sakura Haruno, why did you want to become famous?" "Thats easy. Revenge." "Revenge? Against who?" She turned to the camera, smiling. "He knows who he is. He said I would be nothing without him. Look at me now."

---  
_  
"Sakura, where the hell are you?!" His harsh voice snapped against the cold phone, causing the pink haired girl to shiver on the other line. Her voice was shaky, but stern. "Shinaru.. I'm not coming."_

_"Like **hell **your not coming. Sakura, where the fuck are you?!"_

_"Good-by, Shinaru.."_

_"Sakur--"_

_The line went dead.  
_

--

"I can't believe you told them that!" Tenten exclaimed once they safely made it into their house. Sakura sighed, already knowing she was going to get a scolding from the brown headed girl once they got home. "What will our fans say once that review gets aired?!"

"Well, at least we're being truthful to our fans.." Hinata softly tried to side up with Sakura, who kept silent. Tenten sighed, "Sakura.. Shinaru is--"

"I really want some dinner now, Tenten." Sakura cut Tenten off from continuing her sentence. She didn't want to hear **anything **that had to do with that devil.

Tenten sighed, figuring Sakura didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. But one day, Sakura was going to have to talk this out with them. It's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up like that.

One day.

Sakura knew that day was coming-- maybe _too _soon.

"Yeah, I agree with Sakura. I need food!" Ino threw her shoes off, plopping onto the couch next to Sakura. She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table next to their couch, and flipped the TV on.

The room filled with familiar music, as the girls all snapped their gaze towards the TV. The song _'In The End ' _By **Shinobi **was playing live.

Luckily, they had caught it at the beginning of the song, as Neji Hyuuga stepped up, getting ready for his part. All of their fans went crazy when the spot light hit Neji, his baggy red jeans around his waist, and his White Tee hanging loosely from his skin. He was wearing dark purple sunglasses, which many of the girls in the crowed were wearing as well. _"One thing / I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try."_ They all began to shout the words with him as he began his next line.

_"Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time.. All I know," _By now, Tenten was singing as well since this was her favorite song _ever _by Shinobi. Saura rolled her eyes, before fixing her gaze back onto the screen. Taking her hair into a messy bun, Sakura got up to exit the room.

"Sakura-chan..?" Hinata called out after her, but Sakura merely raised her hand up, signaling Hinata she heard her.

"Shinobi.." Sakura murmured out. "They make me sick."

* * *

"How are we going to break it to Sakura?" Ino asked the remaining Wondergirls while smacking on a piece of gum she had gotten before the interview.

Hinata shivered, "I.. I really don't know. But honestly, _why _does she hate Shinobi so much?" They had all known Sakura since they were all just young girls, and they didn't remember anything happening that caused Sakura to hate them so much.

"Maybe.." Tenten trailed off in thought. "Maybe what?" Hinata asked for her to continue.

"Maybe Sakura hates them so much because.. Well, you know the leader, Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked them. Ino and Hinata both exchanged glances, and nodded in confusion. "Yeah.. what does he have to do with Sakura?"

"Did you ever notice how much he resembles.. well, Shinaru?" Hinata's sharp intake was the only sound that was heard in the room, soon followed by Ino slaming her small hands down onto the coffee table.

"That doesn't mean anything!" She snapped, but was cut off by the door to Sakura's room opening. "Ino-pig, Tenten, Hinata-chan.. Just forget it." Sakura casually walked into the kitchen, pulling out a carton of the milk, drinking it.

Hinata sighed. She should of known that Sakura-chan was able to hear them. The walls of the house was so thin, if you punched it, your hand would go straight threw.

"So what were you guys going to break to me?" Sakura asked, taking out a cup to pour the milk into. Tenten and Ino both exchanged glances, then gave Hinata a forward glare, as if telling her to say it.

Sakura sighed, putting the milk away. "Come on, we don't have all day," She began to drink it.

"Well.. we are going to have another interview." Hinata started off while Sakura nodded her head, chugging the milk down. "With.. Shinobi." Sakura's grip on the plastic cup loosened as it clashed to the floor, the milk splattering all over the floor. Sakura sprayed the milk out of her mouth, wetting the brown kitchen table with white specks.

"What!? Why didn't you guys tell me that before?!" Hinata bit her bottom lip, knowing she should of waited till Sakura was done drinking her milk.

"Sakura! Look at this huge mess you made," Tenten scowled, running over to the closet to pull out one of the many colored towels. She threw it at Sakura, who made no movement to catch it, letting it drop to the floor.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." Sakura muttered, kneeling down to pick up the towel.

* * *

"_Good_ morning America!" Ino called out, waving to the camera's. Tenten nudged her in the side, causing Ino to jump in startle. "We are in _Japan_, piggy."

"Shut up, Twenty!" Ino pouted at Tenten, who laughed in return. Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other, feeling slightly embarrassed to have those two as friends.

"Wondergirls! This way, if you may." The reporter guy held his arm out, pointing to the white door that stood in font of them. Outside of the store, many people had been snapping pictures of them, trying their hardest to get something to post in the next newspaper.

Sakura smiled giddily, waving her arm out, "You lead the way, Hinata-chan! We are just _so _excited to meet Shinobi!" Sakura lied threw her smile. Tenten nudged her softly, shooting her a look. Sakura rolled her eyes, but quickly began to skip off towards the door.

"That girl is so energetic, I think her and Uzumaki Naruto will get along well, don't you think so?" The reported asked them once Sakura skipped towards the door. She wouldn't open it until the other came the, she was to scared.

"You should see her at home! We can't ever get her to go to sleep, we had to move her bedtime up to 10pm." Ino bragged, trying her hardest to embarrass her pink haired friend.

Sakura scowled, "LIES! My bedtime is at-- I mean, I don't HAVE a bedtime!" She pouted, not embarrassed, but slightly angered by her friend. The reporter laughed as they caught up with Sakura. "How come you didn't open the door?" He asked.

Sakura smiled, "Because! I want us all to enter at the same time!" She quickly covered up her mistake with a smile, shooting them the peace sign. The reporter nodded his head, smiling at the child-like girl below him.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he began to open the door.

Where Shinobi was at.

Where _Sasuke **Uchiha **_was at.

Where, sometimes she thought, _Shinaru_ laid.


End file.
